Question: How many significant figures does $06500$ have?
Solution: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0{65}00$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0}{65}00$ Since there is no decimal, trailing zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0}{65}\color{orange}{00}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 2.